Ino
by x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x
Summary: Who will she choose–The man that stole her heart for the very first time or the man that promises to love her forever? "I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha." "I am Sasuke." "No. You are not my husband. You are not Sasuke!" FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. ItaInoSasu


**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new story! I know, I should continue my other stories, but right now ... I am just so not bothered to update them. But I will be bothered to update this because this fanfic, "Ino," is based on a Filipino Drama that I love called **_**Alyna. **_**I'd love to say that this entire plot was made up by me, but sadly, I can't.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Summary/Synopsis: Ino is a woman who grew up in an orphanage after her mother was put in jail and declared that she never wanted to see her again. After her whole life feeling unloved, she meets Itachi, a guy going by the name of his brother, Sasuke. Itachi immediately swept Ino off her feet, but when she finally finds love in the arms of Itachi, he vanishes, leaving Ino alone, heartbroken and carrying their ****child****. While in search for Itachi, Ino crosses path with Sasuke – a sad, serious, cold man, Itachi's younger brother. As days pass, Ino grows fond of Sasuke; could he be the man Ino was looking for all this time? But what happens when Itachi returns, promising to continue the love story he started with Ino? Who will she choose – The man that stole her heart for the very first time, or the man that promises to love her forever?**

**A/N: I do not own Naruto and this storyline is based on PHR's Alyna and is therefore not mine. And even though this storyline is based on Alyna, what the characters are saying won't be the same as what they say in the show.**

.~'.~'.~.

A blonde haired beauty silently walked down the paved road, clutching her large stomach in broad daylight, wearing what seemed to be a lilac pajama gown and black flats. Looking around her, she wiped sweat from her forehead, breathing heavily, exhausted, and searching for any nearby buildings.

A black van came behind her. Inside the car was a pale man, with dark obsidian eyes and raven hair, looking at her carefully. The man simply drove past, still eyeing her from the side view mirrors of the car. She fell. The blonde girl fell forward towards the ground, still clutching her stomach. The man then stopped the car and slowly walked out, heading towards her, picking the girl up in his arms, wondering what was wrong with the woman. After picking her up, the man took her to his car and drove off.

* * *

Ino awoke comfortably, but confused. She found herself lying down in an elegant couch, in an unknown person's home. Her vision was blurry, but she could still make out a figure of a pale man, standing a few meters away from her looking concerned. In a few seconds, Ino found that her vision was better now; she blinked, looking at the man before her. He was handsome. Soft, dark, hair framed his face, put into the style that looks like a… duck? Perfect, pale skin. Soft lips parted slightly. And his eyes, oh, his eyes were just dreamy. Dark, obsidian pearls of beauty that could make you melt in his gaze with just one look.

"Miss, are you alright?" The man said.

Ino simply looked at him before looking at her surroundings, slowly getting up, she groaned, rubbing her head. She then walked towards the man, once again, clutching her stomach, still confused.

"Miss?" He asked once more.

"U-uh. Gomen, I suppose I'm just a little hungry." Ino looked around once more, spotting a small, plump lady by the wall of the living room.

"Do you want to call anyone to get picked up?" The man spoke up once again, but didn't wait for her response, "Where are you heading to? I might be able to drop you off instead."

"U-uhm, to the Northern part of Konoha sir. T-to the Uchiha Ranch."

The man studied Ino carefully, "THIS is the Uchiha Ranch. What's your business here?"

Ino sucked in a breath, she was nervous, "W-well, it's because I'm looking for someone," she breathed in a deep breath before proceeding, "I'm looking for Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." The woman by the wall was confused; she looked at Ino as if she were crazy.

The man studied her anxiously for a few more seconds, "I am Sasuke." Ino looked at him with disbelief, "I am Sasuke Uchiha."

She shook her head gently and spoke quietly, "No. You are not my husband." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows but didn't speak up, "You are not Sasuke! You're not Sasuke Uchiha!" Her voice was filled with panic and it showed all over her face as well.

_-Flashback-_

_A young, platinum blonde smiled, awed by the sight of the butterfly that was on the tree. She lifted her bangs behind her ear and slowly tried to touch the insect. It flew away leisurely, and her smile widened, chasing it around the field of flowers, trying to touch it._

_Then suddenly, screams were heard, 'Let go of me! Let go of me I said! Inoichi! I said let go of me!' The girl looked towards the direction the yells were coming from, her eyes widened in surprise and concern, quickly running towards the direction of the yells._

"_I am so sick of this Inoichi. I don't want to grow old living like this! This isn't the type of life that I worked and hoped for!" A woman that's looks like an older version of the child panted, walking out of the small house, carrying a small suitcase, followed by a blonde man with crutches._

"_Nanaro! Nanaro, please!" The male of the two cried, "Why Nanaro? Do I starve you? What is it that you need that I didn't give you? Don't you notice how much I've been giving you every day?"_

_The woman looked back and yelled, "No. Because I don't love you!" She spat the words with venom, "And at not one moment of my life have I ever felt anything towards you."_

_The male cried, rivers of tears flowing down his face, "And what about Ino, are you just going to give her up for some other guy?"_

_Nanaro's face softened slightly, but Inoichi didn't notice, "In case you've forgotten, it was you that wanted a child, not me. So she's your obligation!" With that, she quickly walked away, with Inoichi calling her name out._

_Inoichi tried going up to her, he tried walking faster, but that resulted in him falling to the ground. The child then appeared from where she had just been, quickly going to her father, "Mom! Dad! What happened?" She started crying, while helping her father up._

_Nanaro ignored her and went into an unknown man's car, Inoichi and Ino, calling out to her. The car then slowly drove off and Ino left her father's side, trying to catch up with the car, still crying. But she couldn't catch up, so she fell down to the floor and wept, looking at the direction her mother went._

_

* * *

_

_It was night time and Ino looked outside the window of the small home. She was alone in the house, but then her father came in and saw her, "Ino? You're still awake?"_

_Ino didn't respond, instead, she asked, "Mom isn't coming back is she?" Inoichi sighed and sat on a chair nearby, "Does that mean I won't have a mother anymore?"_

_Ino was beyond depressed, "Ino, just because your mom left, it doesn't mean she doesn't love you anymore." Inoichi paused for a while, "She left me not you. She just can't handle taking care of you by herself so she left me with you. But she loves you and one day, she'll come into the house and tell you how much she misses you."_

"_Dad, you're not going to leave me are you?"_

"_Of course not. I will never leave you." Inoichi smiled reassuringly as Ino smiled and looked continued looking out the window._

_A few weeks passed and Ino was sitting on a bench outside her home, just staring into space. "Ino?" Her father came up from behind carrying a diorama of a house/hut, "Because you're fine now, I want to give you this." He sat next to her and Ino looked at him, immediately smiling._

"_Wow dad! It's so beautiful!" Ino quickly took it into her arms and smiled even more._

"_Sorry, I only got to make a hut."_

"_What are you talking about? I like it!"_

"_Don't worry Ino, when I get enough money, I'll buy you one that's even better than this! One that's color… uhm," Inoichi looked at Ino, "What color do you want?"_

"_Purple!" She said straight away._

_He smiled at his daughter, "Purple? Okay, since you want purple, I will buy you one that has purple doors, floors, walls, everything will be purple!"_

_Ino laughed, "Thank you daddy! I'm sure I'll love it!" She got off the bench and gave him a loving hug. She then took the diorama and took it inside the house._

_Inside the house, she set it on a table, got out a piece of paper, scissors, glue and colored pencils. She quickly drew a picture of a man, child and woman, then colored them in before sticking them into the diorama._

_Ino smiled, 'There! One big happy family! Daddy, me and… mommy.' Ino thought before her eyes became watery._

_

* * *

_

_Five years passed and Inoichi was dropping Ino off at school, "Daddy! You don't have to drop me off and pick me up from school every day! You'll only get tired." Ino said carrying her diorama for a class presentation._

_Inoichi laughed, "Look at how my daughter is speaking, thinking I'm so old."_

_Ino smiled, "Dad! It's not like that. I'm just saying that I'm big enough to go home by myself."_

"_Eh, that gives me an even more reason to pick you up from school. What if someone does something bad to you?"_

"_Dad, no one would do something to hurt me."_

_Inoichi looked at Ino with disbelief, "What do you mean no one? You're pretty!"_

_Ino pouted, "Dad if someone does anything to hurt me in any way, you will be the first one to know."_

"_I better be," Inoichi smiled before looking towards the school, "Go on, go inside the school grounds now, you might get late. Don't forget to eat your lunch and later when you get out; I'll be here to pick you up._

_Ino nodded and headed in the school._

_In class, the presentations were on and it was Ino's turn._

"_Alright, next is Ino Yamanaka."_

_Ino slowly got up from her seat and walked to the front of the room, holding her diorama towards the class, "my dad was the one that made this. When I look at this, I think of my dad. In this is my dad, me and my mom. My dad is the one that works the whole day. He is the one that takes care of me when I am sick and he's the one that fixes things if there is something broken in the house. He is the one that washes as well as irons our clothes and he's the one that cooks. My dad can do anything. Even if my clothes get ruined when he washes it or if the rice gets burnt when he cooks it, it's alright. If my clothes are ruined, I'll wear it and if the rice is burnt, I'll eat it. And I know that you all know that my mom left me. Even though, it's only me and my dad, he is the one that I love the most and gives me everything I need so that we will be a happy family even if we aren't complete. Thank you." Ino was now in tears and everyone clapped for her._

_Soon the school day was over and Ino was outside the school, waiting for her dad. She ended up waiting for about 45 minutes, before she just left by herself._

_When Ino got home she immediately called out her father's name, but there was no response. She looked everywhere, but couldn't find him. Then she looked in the kitchen and gasped, tears streaming down her face, there on the ground, her father lay, unconscious and possibly dead._

_Ino quickly ran to him and sat by him, lifting his head up onto her lap, holding him close to her._

"_Dad? Wake up! Don't leave me, please! Wake up!"_

_

* * *

_

_It was only a few hours after Inoichi died when he was placed into his coffin._

_Ino was sitting down on a chair in the back of the room that had her father's coffin as well as visiting neighbors. She cried silent tears and heard some people talk, "What's going to happen with Ino? Where's she going to live?"_

"_Where else? She'll stay with her mother! I doubt that she'll let Ino live in an orphanage."_

_Ino turned towards the door, seeing a dark silhouette. Her eyes immediately brightened when she found that it was her mother, "Mom!" She quickly ran to her, giving her a hug._

_But Nanaro didn't respond, upon noticing this, Ino let go of the older woman looking at her with hurt evident on her face as Nanaro brushed past her to look at Inoichi's dead body._

_

* * *

_

"_We have a vacant room upstairs alright? I don't want you to be lazy or noisy." Nanaro said walking into her home, greeting her husband with a kiss on the cheek._

_Ino slowly walked in holding her bad and diorama, taking in her surroundings, "What are you doing? Be polite and greet Toharu." Her mother snapped at her._

_Ino just stared, but walked towards her mother's husband, "Is this Ino? I never knew she was already a teen. She's also beautiful, just like you." Toharu said to Nanaro but then turned his attention back to Ino, "Call me Uncle alright?" Ino nodded._

"_Ino, go upstairs and fix all your things. Tomorrow morning you'll start attending your new school." Nanaro informed her._

"_Okay…" Ino stood there._

"_Oh? Why are you just standing there? Go upstairs now!" Nanaro snapped at her again._

_After about an hour or two, Ino was already in her new room, lying down on the bed, trying to fall asleep. She had the diorama next to her as she stared at it, looking at her mom, then her dad. She studied it for a few more seconds, but then she heard creaking in the room next to hers, it was most likely her mom and her 'uncle' doing 'things.'_

_Ino sat up onto her bed, glaring intensely at the wall, then lay back down and covered her ears using her hands._

_The next morning, Toharu came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. He went to the kitchen and found Nanaro cooking breakfast. He checked her out before going up to her and kissed her playfully on the neck._

"_Toharu! Toharu! Stop it! You're dripping water on the floor!" Nanaro quickly went away from him, smiling playfully, putting food on the table._

_Toharu smirked at her and once again kissed her on the neck, "Toharu! Stop it Toharu!" Nanaro laughed._

_Just then, Ino came walking into the kitchen and Nanaro scoffed while Toharu left to get changed._

_Ino stared at Nanaro and she once again scoffed, "What are you looking at? If it weren't for the fact that I was pregnant, I wouldn't have even thought of marrying your father!"_

_That was it, Ino started crying, "Is it true that you never felt anything towards dad even after everything he's done for you? You didn't even see how much he loved you and how kind he was towards you!"_

_Nanaro then snapped, "Don't talk to me like that you insolent child!" she slapped Ino, "Be grateful that I even let you live here! I should've let you go to an orphanage instead!" With that, Nanaro walked away, leaving Ino there crying._

_

* * *

_

_A few days passed and Ino had found out that Toharu had a rice factory consisting of… one person, and needed her help in maintaining the place he keeps the rice._

_After the school day has finished, Ino was in the rice factory, sweeping the ground, when Toharu went behind her. Ino walked away from him, "Are you scared of me Ino?"_

_Ino nodded a no and tried walking back to the house but Toharu blocked her way, walking forward and making her walk backwards._

"_I know since you're already all grown up, you want to know more things about men and women." Toharu said, pushing Ino onto a wall and tried to stroke her cheek, but Ino wouldn't let him. Instead, she pushed his hand away and every time he tried to touch her, she would keep pushing. But that didn't stop him for long; soon Toharu was able to grab Ino. He kissed her. He kissed her on the neck and she screamed._

_Ino kicked him and started to run, but once again, that didn't stop the man. Toharu grabbed her hair and pulled her towards him as Ino screamed. He then pushed her against the wall again, about to kiss her neck once again as Ino continued screaming for dear life._

_Just then Nanaro came in looking for someone, "Ino? Where are you?"_

_She then saw Toharu and panic was evident in her face. "Ino! Let her go!" She quickly ran towards them and pulled them apart, yelling at Toharu to let her child go._

"_Let her go! You have no shame!" Nanaro said, hiding Ino behind her, "Aren't you happy with me? What's wrong with you?"_

_Toharu became angry and easily spat out lies, "It was your child that came on to me! What did you want me to do? You should be yelling at her not me!_

"_You're wrong! You monster! You think that you could just say that and I would believe you?" Nanaro ran up to Toharu and tried to hit him but he just pushed her, making her fall onto a rice bag that surprisingly had a knife on it._

_Nanaro panted before getting back up, grabbing the knife and ran towards Toharu, whipping her arm around, trying to hit him. Ino screamed. She then ran out the factory and quickly closed the door behind her, falling down onto the floor. She closed her eyes, tears falling and covered her ears, too scared to hear what was happening. But that didn't stop her from hearing screams and a grunt from Toharu._

_Ino cried, she already knows what happened. She didn't even need to see it to distinguish what had taken place. It was clear that Nanaro had stabbed Toharu._

_

* * *

_

_Ino sat on the chair in the Konoha Police Station. Her mother was brought there after the incident with Toharu._

_After about an hour of sitting on the chair, a lady approached her, "Ino," Ino got up looking at the person, "I am Mrs. Shintenhoji. You'll be staying with me tonight. We're still trying to find a place for you to live because your mother won't be able to look after you anymore, do you understand?" Mrs. Shintenhoji smiled kindly at Ino._

_Ino smiled and nodded, "A-am I allowed to see my mom?"_

_With that, Mrs. Shintenhoji took her to where her mom, is; behind bars. Nanaro was sitting on the ground, her back leaning on the bars._

_Ino looked at her and crouched down, slipping her arms through the bars to hug her mother._

_Nanaro snapped, "Let go of me!" She got up and went away from Ino before going up to her again, "Can you just please leave already? And never show your face to me again! Leave now!"_

_Ino was in tears once again and was about to touch her mom when Nanaro pushed her hands away telling Ino to let go of her._

_Ino looked at the ground, unable to think of anything to think._

"_Can you just please, leave already?"_

_Then, Mrs. Shintenhoji went up to Ino and took her, "Ino did nothing wrong! She has not fault in this! She's also a victim!_

"_What do you want me to do? Pretend that nothing happened and live on with my life? Look at me! I'm in jail! My life is ruined!" Nanaro shrieked, walking to the other side of the cell._

"_Let's go Ino." Mrs. Shintenhoji took Ino away._

_

* * *

_

_Soon it was morning and Mrs. Shintenhoji took Ino to an orphanage. Ino was waiting outside, then a nun came to her, "Are you Ino?"_

_She nodded._

"_I am Sister Tomoke."_

"_Sister Tomoke runs this orphanage." Mrs. Shintenhoji smiled at Ino, patting her back._

.~'.~'.~.

**I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter continues on with the flashbacks and it comes to the part almost immediately when Ino is older and meets Itachi.**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or this Plotline. This is Based on Philippine's Precious Hearts Romances' Alyna. There are bits that are different from the actual show.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU THINK THIS IS! :D**


End file.
